


Can I have your number?

by GeneralDisarray



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Boys Kissing, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:22:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22756216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeneralDisarray/pseuds/GeneralDisarray
Summary: Charlie picks out a guy for Castiel to get a number from. Castiel goes a bit farther than that.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 58





	Can I have your number?

Charlie surveyed the bar, and her eyes landed on a blonde man. She may be gayer than a tree full of monkeys but she could tell the man was attractive.

“Okay,” she said to her best friend, Castiel. “Go get that guy’s number.”

“What?” 

“Come on, it’s been forever since you had a date. We’re in college, live a little. Besides, he’s exactly your type.” 

Castiel opened his mouth to protest but then caught sight of the man. “Okay.” He said with an uncharacteristic smirk.

Charlie was surprised at how easily he agreed, she thought she would have to bribe him.

She watched as Castiel walked over to the man, said a few words and pulled him into a fierce kiss. The man at the bar melted into Castiel’s arms. When they finally pulled apart, they fell into a brief conversation. After one last peck, the two men stood up and walked over to Charlie, plopping down in the booth across from her.

“Wha...how…”

“Charlie, I’d like you to meet my boyfriend, Dean.” 

“You don’t have a boyfriend.”

“I do actually. I was planning on telling you tonight but then you so helpfully pointed him out. Never would have seen him if it weren’t for you.”

“You’re welcome?” Charlie shook herself out of her stupor and remembered her manners. “Uh-Nice to meet you, Dean.”

“You too.” Dean chuckled.

“Wait-Dean. You’re the guy Cas has been drooling over in his Physics class.”

“I guess.”

“Finally! Destiel is canon!”

“Desti-what?”

Castiel leaned over. “It’s our ‘ship name.’”

“You talked about me enough that your friends decided there needed to be a ship name? Must really like me.”

“Yeah. I do.” Castiel gave Dean a chaste kiss while Charlie cackled and clapped.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
